


First Kiss

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi/Kuroko - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, Short & Sweet, flufftastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko remembers his First Kiss with Akashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my KNB Drabbles. If you have a pairing or a prompt, or even both, comment and I'll attempt to write it for you.

**Akashi - First Kiss**

 

His first kiss was anything but traditional.

He could still remember;

The soft feel of his lips,

the heat of the moment,

the overflowing sense of belonging,

the overwhelming sense of power invading his senses.

He knew he was loved.

And that was all Kuroko Tetsuya had ever wanted.

So every time since was always met with a smile.


End file.
